The first spark
by nisha. joan
Summary: A change of fate brings a change in heart of a certain prince once feared as a killing machine. After a blast of the gravity chamber, see how he feels as he deals with a blue haired heiress he used to despise...


A/N: I don't own dragonball z.

...**************...

I looked at my bandaged limbs for the hundredth time and groaned. It wasn't pain, rather frustration. It was the second day, the _second _day that those pathetic creatures called humans or something were keeping me cooped up in a 20×20 room. Worse still, my muscles seemed to agree with them. All I was doing was lying down on bed with my head propped up and turning the pages of a science magazine that was waaay behind saiyan technology. Yeah, there had been one good thing though. That yellow haired female human...now what was her name...Sunny?...no...was it Funny Briefs? Well, whatever her name was had brought me 'little' snacks that were nearly as tasty as meatballs on vegetasei. Tastier, maybe. Yeah, the spaghetti made by the blue hair woman was certainly much, much more tasty than anything I'd ever eaten.

I scowled when I remembered her. What does she think of herself, with her attitude and blue locks? Calling me, _me, _the prince of all saiyans, 'kinda cute'? Darn! And calling me names too. 'Veggie'? How dare she. I would have blasted her away then and there, only if she didn't cook so well. No one has the right to call me by that name. No one ever had!

No, that would be a lie. A huge, shameful lie. Someone did have the right, a certain special woman. I sighed and closed the magazine.

Pulling the covers on my upper half I snuggled into the soft pillow. Memories of her flooded my mind. They were very few, but they were so special. I turned them over and over and kept smiling like that idiot Kakarot. But I couldn't help it. She always made me smile.

Kakarot! I could feel new rage pulsing through my veins. That pathetic excuse of a third class saiyan! He turned to a supersaiyan. And I, the prince, sitting in a room, not yet a supersaiyan. "Shame on you, Vegeta", I told myself. Was I growing soft? Hell, no! I was too young for that.

I threw away the covers and sat up slowly. I looked at the red carpet on the floor for a minute. Was I afraid to try standing? Someone might see my legs buckling under me and have a good laugh. It might...hurt...a lot.

As usual. It always hurts.

I slid my legs down and placed them gingerly on the carpet. It was strange. I almost felt unsure of myself. But I had to do it. I let out a long breath and pushed myself legs felt so numb. The cut on my shoulder sent waves of unbearable pain through my body; I almost screamed before I stopped myself. I had heard the faintest of sounds, a tiny creak. I swiftly turned my head around, as swiftly as I could manage anyway. The door of the room was open and, with a confused expression on her face, stood she. The blue hair female human.

I grunted and took a step forward. I almost collapsed as my stupid legs betrayed me. I clutched on the bedsheet for support, cursing myself for the complete fool I had made of myself. Now that woman would be laughing her head off. Stupid me! I slowly opened my eyes again. I stared directly at a purple skirt, just inches away from me. I followed her figure and looked into her eyes, my brows knitted to a frown. What would she do at the most? Laugh, mock me, call me names? Whatever was coming, I wanted it to be fast. I just wanted it to pass.

"Are you okay, Vegeta? "

I froze. Were my ears double-crossing me too? Did she really say what I heard her say?

"Vegeta, are you..."

It was not her words, or her expression. Her voice. So calm, so composed, so overflowing with grace, with emotion. She almost sounded worried. I felt a lump growing in my throat. roughly pushed it back. She carefully touched my arm. The brush of soft, pearly skin against calloused one was inexplicable. I couldn't help it. I pulled myself away.

"Vegeta! "

I groaned. "What is it woman? "

"You. ..you're hurt. You need to..."

I finally snapped."I don't need any of your pathetic rest, woman! I'm a proud saiyan warrior! I..."

I couldn't go on. My chest hurt like hell. I looked at her, expecting a truimphant look. Again she surprised me. She looked at me with patience in her eyes.

I was defeated.

"Lie down and have some of this soup. I made it myself. I know you like my cooking. " I looked at her in shock. How on vegetasei did she know that? She saw my expression and chuckled. I glanced at her and smirked. Without a second warning, or a second thought, I blasted out of the open window.

"Vegeta come back!" Her voice sounded so distant. I didn't fly long. I flew in a circle across the huge compound of capsule corp. and landed at the other end. I stared long and hard at the thing in front of my eyes.

A spaceship.

Yes. Now I'd go away into the vast nothingness of the space. I'd find Kakarot. I'll become a supersaiyan. I'll do anything and everything I want to. Or...I'll put an end to myself. I'll be free. I smirked and moved towards the ship in a slow pace. Slowly and steadily.

"Vegeta"

My muscles stiffened. Unknown to myself, I stopped. How did she find me? How did she know where I was going?

"Don't go, Vegeta"

I started walking again. With shorter, much shorter steps, pain stabbing at every movement.

"Please"

I don't know what happened. But I couldn't walk anymore. My knees buckled and gravity began pulling me down. Suddenly my fall slowed down and landed gently. I painfully opened my eyes and saw my arm slung over her shoulder.

"Bulma" It was out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Hush, Veggie. Calm down. All you need is rest. Conserve your energy."

Her calm, patient voice was so commanding that I couldn't help but oblige. She used some machine of hers to transport me back to my room. I opened my eyes feeling warmth and softness all around me. I was back in the bed and Bulma was tucking me in. She looked at me with mock anger.

"About time you came around"

I faced the wall. I felt her hand in my hair. Too tired to push away, I looked at her. She ran her fingers through my hair, stroking me, lulling me to sleep. It sent prickles all over my skin. She spoke suddenly, "I am glad...that you didn't go." She sounded a bit embarrased when she said the last part. She added,"I mean, hey, you listened to me, for the first time!" I loved the cheekiness in her eyes. I smiled inwardly, trying my best to keep scowling. A single word pulled me back to my senses.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

She smiled lightly, "Why did you listen to me?"

I stared at her, long and hard. Then I sighed.

"You sounded just like her"

"Her? "

There was obvious confusion in her voice. My eyes wandered to the ceiling.

"A woman. A gorgeous, perfect woman. The only woman I ever loved."

The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. Was it just my imagination or did a look of disappointment sweep her face?

"Was she very pretty? A saiyan? "I nodded slightly.

"Is she..."

"She's dead."

There was a long silence, broken periodically by the clock on the mantlepiece.

"Who was she? I mean, you're a prince and the royal..."

I chuckled lightly "She was my mother. "

Her expression was priceless. I can't describe it, but it sure made me smirk.

"Your...mom?"

"I was eight when I last saw her. She died with the planet"

Another long silence.

"And how do I resemble her?" Her voice sounded so soft, almost adorable. I smirked.

"Your temper"

She stared at me, stunned, then her stare turned to a glare and she sprung up on her feet.

"You big jerk!"She screeched at full volume and without a second word she stormed out of the room.

I looked at the door swinging in and out and spoke the words to myself that I had failed to tell her,"And your crisp voice, and your generous smile, the delicate curves aligning your frame, the excitement and joy in your eyes, your care, your..." I could go on and on. I took the bowl of soup she had brought for me and stirred it with the spoon.

I wasn't going anywhere, not at least for the time being.

...***************...

So that was it, my first bulma×vegeta fic, my first oneshot, and a tribute to all mothers. We all love you.

Do leave a review, tell me you like it or not, and feel free to tell your views.

Until we meet again!


End file.
